


Look What You've Done To Me

by lululawrence



Series: Sexy Times [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry, but only lightly, inserted with some headcanon, mostly - Freeform, nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry allowed the silk to lightly brush over the skin of Louis' neck, then his shoulders. As he swirled it down towards the small of his back and the beginning swell of his bum, Louis couldn't help but shiver. Harry continued to draw it across the sensitive skin of Louis' ass and thighs before laying out his plan. </p><p>"I'm going to mark up your thighs until you can't remember what they looked like before my mouth got ahold of them. And then I'm going to work you open, slowly, until you can't hold back anymore." Harry spoke quietly, measuring his pace to match that of the scarf across Louis' body, happy to hear the whimpers coming out of him unbidden. "Only then will I untie you, flip you over, and make you come, untouched, as I wreck you..." Harry held off the last part until he knew every atom of Louis' attention was on his voice, "and you will be blindfolded."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this was brought about by a smutty convo on whatsapp combined with [this post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/119677238758/stylinnuendo-the-way-louis-says-yes-sir-i)...
> 
> i have the best friends ever. huge thanks to [Roni](reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com) for the brit pick and to [Shar](tommosgun.tumblr.com) for being willing until i finished it too late. lol
> 
> all errors are my own, this is totally a work of fiction, but it also isn't because you know this actually happens. ;)

Harry had forgotten what he had found in the closet earlier during his whirlwind stop by their house before he went on his fan service walk with Jeff. He was in such a hurry to find the blue and white shirt Louis had insisted upon his wearing “so it’ll match my eyes, love, even though I’m not with you,” he hadn’t been paying much attention to what he’d thrown around as he tried to find the shirt he’d never worn outside their house before.

When he got back and Louis still wasn’t home from his visit with Stan and Calvin, Harry set about cleaning up the mess Louis hadn’t taken care of himself. He hung up the few scarves that had fallen from their hangers and was setting several boxes of various trinkets they no longer used with their outfits when Harry’s eyes zeroed in on a shoebox that had been undisturbed for long enough to collect some dust. It was lying on it’s side, the lid off kilter, and braces beginning to peek out of their resting place.

God, the braces phase had been so perfect for Louis. Sure, he was compact, but his shoulders were just broad enough to showcase his tiny waist and when paired with the right set of trousers, his ass never looked so perfectly defined.

Harry and Louis had still been getting the hang of being in a relationship while being catapulted to the “most popular boyband in the world” moniker, and due to that and being so young they hadn’t yet delved into any of their, now well explored, kinks. But oh...how Harry had imagined tying Louis up with his braces.

Harry was sifting through the collection on the floor of their closet reliving some of the memories when he heard movement coming from the entryway. He looked up and found Louis, still dressed in his comfy traveling joggers and jumper, mouth slack and brows furrowed. Harry could already imagine slowly stripping the man before him of his clothing and laying him out on their bed he had missed so much during his time in LA.

“What are you doing with those, love?”

Harry fish-mouthed for a minute before clearing his throat and pausing his imagination for the time being. “Just, erm, just remembering everything I used to love about these,” he finally stuttered out as he lifted a black and white polka dot pair. 

He pulled himself together as Louis continued to observe him. They didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the day other than getting over their jet lag in peace before heading to France to join Louis’ family for holiday, and what better way to spend their time together and alone at home than finally acting out some of Harry’s oldest fantasies?

Grabbing another pair, this one blue and white striped, Harry slowly rose to his feet and never once lost eye contact with Louis. He pulled the braces taut between his fists and made them snap against each other as he quietly moved towards Louis. He could see the smaller man struggle to swallow as his eyes grew darker, understanding without either of them having to verbalize it, all that Harry intended with what was held in his hands.

Crowding up into Louis’ personal space, Harry ducked down a bit in order to whisper in his ear. “How about we take off those clothes and have a little fun, hmm?”

Louis quickly nodded before pulling his head back to look at Harry with a bit of a question in his eyes.

“No, I’ll do it for you,” Harry answered, hearing his voice already go a bit lower than usual. Louis always did say he loved how raspy Harry’s voice got when turned on, and he was already halfway to hard in his skinny jeans before having even touched his boyfriend. “I’m going to take care of everything tonight.” 

Harry tossed the braces across the room, only one making the intended destination of the bed, but he would take care of that in a minute. Harry placed his hands onto Louis’ perfectly curved hips, and began to guide him backwards.

Harry loved how pliant Louis always got when he took charge. He was so often the snarky one whose opinions were usually heard and enforced, the one who protected and watched over everyone he cared about and was such a perfectionist that he couldn’t stand to let others do a job he felt he should be doing, so on the rare occasion Harry felt the need to exert control in bed Louis seemed to almost collapse in his welcome of it.

Harry thought that deep down Louis enjoyed knowing he could fully trust Harry to know what he needed when in addition to knowing that he found their time alone just as special, sacred almost, as Louis did. This paired with the fact they truly were so perfectly matched in every way sexually made it so they had a sex life even better than what Harry could have ever imagined when he was younger.

Harry tightened his grip on Louis and felt him stumble a bit at the extra pressure. Knowing he needed to move a bit faster than he had been for both of their sakes, Harry removed his hands and began to tug the jumper off of Louis. Louis raised his arms and shook out his hair as Harry dropped the clothing on the floor and dragged his hands down Louis’ bare chest. He loved how Louis could somehow be toned and soft. For awhile there, Louis had lost most of the extra curves that Harry so adored, but after some emotional talks and a plan, Louis had finally found a good balance between fit and healthy that he was comfortable with, and Harry could absolutely stand behind that if the perfect body in front of him was what came from it. 

In eyeing the shadows formed by Louis’ perfect collarbones, Harry dipped his thumbs into Louis’ tented trousers and gently tugged them down, while licking the dips just below his neck. He began to nibble on the thin skin above the bones, causing Louis to rut the air a bit and let out a whine.

Harry immediately paused in his ministrations and pulled back a big, enjoying the perfectly tanned view of Louis’ body. Harry felt his need to have Louis beneath him grow and knew what he needed to do.

“Get on the bed. Face down.”

Louis turned to do as he was told when Harry reached out for him and grabbed his elbow. Raising his eyebrows in question, Louis turned back to show he was listening.

“And be quiet. We might not have neighbors to worry about, but I want you to only be loud when I say you can be, you understand, babe?”

Harry could feel the slight tremors of excitement coursing just beneath Louis’ skin, his dick thickening even more just hearing what Harry was saying. He licked his thin, expressive lips and looking up through his eyelashes in the way he knows makes Harry crazy meekly whispered, “Yes, sir.”

God, that was nearly enough to get Harry completely hard. As it was he could feel his cock pulsing inside the trousers he still needed to rid himself of. He squeezed Louis’ elbow as a show of thanks and permission to situate himself on the bed before releasing him to grab the braces he had tossed earlier. As Harry stood up after grabbing the second pair from the floor, he was met with the view of Louis’ ridiculously round bum.

Harry couldn’t contain a growl as he crawled onto the bed and bent down beside Louis so he could bite at the meaty flesh in front of him. Harry could hear the gasp of breath as Louis tried to contain his natural reaction to start babbling, and he was sure to reward him with a kiss to the same area he had just bit.

“I love it when you are so good for me, babe. So hot.” Louis began to fidget a bit, probably in exchange for not being able to respond verbally, but Harry gave him a light smack on the ass. 

“Stay still,” he commanded and Louis immediately froze. When Harry was sure he would stay where he was, he crawled up the bed to where Louis’ hands were waiting. Harry took the first pair of braces and began to loop them through the headboard, talking as he worked. “You stayed so quiet for me last time I tied you up, babe,” Harry whispered, making Louis choke off a whine as he pulled his arm gently towards where the brace was waiting for his delicate yet strong wrist. “Are you going to be just as good for me again today?”

Louis nodded fervently as Harry made sure the knots weren’t too tight but also wouldn’t allow Louis to pull his hand through. Before moving to the other side, Harry laid a gentle yet firm kiss onto Louis’ shoulder. Harry did allow his still clothed dick to rub against Louis’ bare bum, causing him to push up with his hips for more purchase, but Harry immediately withdrew and gave another smack before immediately kneading the area to ease the sting.

“None of that, until I say you can, do you understand me?” Louis nodded, but Harry wanted a verbal response this time. He smacked the other side of Louis’ perfect ass and said, “Say it.”

“Yes, baby. I understand.”

Harry fucking loved when Louis’ voice got that raspy quality to it without having really touched him yet. Knowing he had that kind of an effect on him and that Louis was just as into this as Harry was made Harry almost want to claw his clothes off of himself, but he knew it wasn’t time for that yet. 

Part of the fun of tying Louis up, making him completely reliant upon Harry and his pace, was that Louis was often the kind to speed things up through the foreplay in order to get to where he wanted to be: inside of Harry or filled by him. Harry, however, thoroughly enjoyed teasing him and getting him as riled up as possible, making him wait for when Harry was ready and when Harry decided it was time. He could tell Louis loved it too, simply by the way he could hardly contain himself from coming as soon as they finally got to the purpose of the foreplay.

And good lord the way Louis’ entire body responded to Harry’s...just thinking about it caused him to shudder a bit as he pulled Louis’ left arm towards the other brace. 

“Fuck, babe. You get me so hot, just thinking about everything I’m going to do to you. Do you want to hear what I have planned?” 

Louis moved his head in the affirmative as Harry dropped his newly bound hand down before kissing the length of Louis' back until he could gently bite at the little meaty bit on Louis' side. Harry worked the skin between his teeth until Louis was heaving and squirming so bad he had to release it. 

"I thought I said to stay still." Harry got up and walked to his wardrobe, pulling out the top drawer revealing some of his favorites scarves. He pulled out a silk Burberry he wore once awhile ago and closed the drawer again. Turning around he headed back to the bed and looked at Louis, already spread on his front, his hands gripping the braces loosely. 

Harry allowed the silk to lightly brush over the skin of Louis' neck, then his shoulders. As he swirled it down towards the small of his back and the beginning swell of his bum, Louis couldn't help but shiver. Harry continued to draw it across the sensitive skin of Louis' ass and thighs before laying out his plan. 

"I'm going to mark up your thighs until you can't remember what they looked like before my mouth got ahold of them. And then I'm going to work you open, slowly, until you can't hold back anymore." Harry spoke quietly, measuring his pace to match that of the scarf across Louis' body, happy to hear the whimpers coming out of him unbidden. "Only then will I untie you, flip you over, and make you come, untouched, as I wreck you..." Harry held off the last part until he knew every atom of Louis' attention was on his voice, "and you will be blindfolded."

Louis' breath hitched and Harry could tell he wanted to say something. He paused the scarf and said, "Does that sound good, baby? You can say what you want just now."

"Yes, God, please, Haz. Please, just do it? Please?" Louis practically pleaded, sounding like he was having a hard time finding coherent thoughts at the moment. "You always know how to make me feel so good. Please, Haz. Just make me come."

Harry chuckled softly and his chest filled with warmth and adoration for the beautiful man in front of him. "I will. Now keep still and be quiet. I'll take care of you."

Harry gripped Louis' legs and spread them so he could fit between then moved to Louis' nightstand where they kept the lube and condoms. He grabbed his favorite tropical flavor and a foil, then crawled between Louis' delicious thighs. 

He set down the supplies and nearly salivated as he considered where to start. He rubbed his hands up and down to warn Louis he was about to begin, then leant over and began to nip, suck, and work over the perfectly meaty and muscular thighs before him. 

Louis began to shake, likely a combination of the stimulation combined with keeping quiet, as Harry surveyed his work while gently caressing what he could reach of Louis' balls. They were tight and close to his body, just how they always were whenever he is aroused. Harry smirked, pleased that he had barely even touched Louis and already he was this far gone. 

It could have been in anticipation of what Louis knew was coming, but Harry took pleasure in knowing that Louis loved being marked, claimed, by Harry. They always had to be careful about placement, but Louis’ thighs were one of Harry’s favorite parts of him so combined with being easily concealed, Louis often had bruises for days after Harry got to them. Pure affection rose up and almost overpowered him as he pressed his thumb into one of the newly formed bruises, causing Louis to let out a soft hiss. Yes, he could move on now.

Harry reached for the small plastic bottle that had rolled right beside Louis’ calf after being jostled a bit on the bed. He snapped the cap, and poured a generous amount across his fingers. he rubbed them together to make sure they were warm, then began to gently stroke the area surrounding Louis’ rim. He went up and down between his cheeks, all the way to his perineum then back, very lightly ghosting the very area Louis was so desperate for sensation. 

Louis let out a soft huff, and Harry knew he was getting frustrated with the lack of attention to his hole, so Harry gave him just a bit of what he so craved. He slowly pressed in just the very tip of his index finger, stopping at the first knuckle. He paused the inward movement and only wiggled it a little bit. Whether subconsciously or not, Louis moved his hips down in an attempt at more, but Harry just removed his finger completely and smacked Louis' bum again. 

"Be good, or I'll stop right where we are, and leave you hanging," he threatened. He knew this was effective, because even though he was wanting it just as much as Louis was and tonight he probably couldn't bring himself to actually deny them this, he had done it in the past and once was all Louis needed to know that it could happen again. 

Harry leaned over and kissed the redness on the left side of Louis' arse before he pushed his finger back in. This time he didn't tease as much, he began to pump his finger a bit, but rather than pulling out and adding a second finger when he knew Louis was ready, he leaned down and began to lap around where he had already entered Louis. He could feel Louis’ muscles tighten, his entire body felt like a livewire around Harry’s head, in his attempt to stay still and quiet as Harry had demanded.

Harry pulled back, after a minute or two of teasing the area with his tongue and removed his finger as well. Louis whined quietly before cutting himself off, heaving breaths as Harry placed his hands firmly on his hips to raise him up. Knowing without needing to be told exactly what Harry was going for, Louis pulled his knees up so his bum was higher in the air, cheeks already spread a bit more for easier access and a better angle for Harry. Harry glanced down over Louis’ body, and could see a soft pink flush growing on his neck and a slight sheen of sweat covering his back.

Harry was also more than just a little warm and ridiculously hard, since he had yet to remove his clothing, but he loved it when Louis was blindfolded and awaiting him, anxiously listening to him as he stripped out of his clothes and quietly crawled over the bed to him. The leadup to it all was worth the wait and the frustration as they tried to be patient, so the clothes remained.

Once Louis was in position, Harry added more lube and began now to open Louis with two fingers. His pace was still slow, probably achingly so for Louis, but without warning Harry once again bent over and added his tongue. The slight expectation from the short preview Harry offered earlier was apparently not enough warning for Louis, because his arms yanked a bit on his braces in the shock of the added sensation. Only a high squeak of surprise was pulled from him though, so Harry went ahead and continued, this time allowing his tongue to dip past the ring of muscle.

Louis began to shake in earnest now, with the way Harry was continuing to swirl and twist his fingers, occasionally scissoring them, while lapping at the area messily with his tongue. As he began to really start thrusting with it as well, he knew that Louis was getting close, so he pulled back and instead added a third finger, once again slowing down even further.

He heard Louis sniffle as he tried to keep himself together, and Harry knew he was doing it right. Louis always got emotional when rimmed, and Harry could count it as a job well done if Louis had to wipe his head a bit on their pillows. It didn’t take much longer once Harry started really paying attention to his prostate for Louis’ shaking to go into overdrive and his breathing go even more erratic. He was now groaning with the sensation of being completely fucked by Harry’s fingers and couldn’t hold it in anymore. Harry quickly removed his hands, wiped them quickly on the duvet, then leaned over his boyfriend to untie the braces. 

As soon as Louis’ arms were free, Harry gripped his hips and helped him roll over. Harry stood up, reaching for his previously discarded scarf, and walked towards the head of the bed so he could blindfold Louis. As much as he loved staring into his stormy eyes while they had sex, sometimes the additional sensation afforded to Louis from not being able to see made it even better. And Harry wanted to make sure that even with his arms released and being on his back, Louis knew he was still in charge.

Before pulling away, Harry gave Louis a messy kiss on his swollen lower lip, where he was sure that Louis had been biting down to keep quiet. He then moved to his collarbones, nipping and sucking a bit there too reminding Louis, again, of how thoroughly he belonged to Harry, and Harry to him. He finally pulled away once Louis started fumbling in his attempts to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

Harry chuckled as he stood up and quickly rid himself of his clothes. He watched Louis’ hard, red cock lying against his stomach, his hands fidgeting with the covers, and his uncontrolled breathing finally slowing a bit. This man was such perfection, and they created universes with their love every time they had sex, Harry was just in awe as to everything they had together. He climbed carefully up the foot of the bed after rolling on the condom, and slipped his hands beneath Louis’ ass in order to pull him up where he needed to be for Harry to enter him.

Harry allowed the tip to place some pressure on Louis’ arsehole, but not quite enter him yet. He was just about to add some pressure when Louis whined and that was all it took. Harry thrusted and rather than the slow entrance he had planned, was completely sheathed by Louis in one quick movement. The air was punched out of Louis in his surprise and Harry himself was found gasping for air as he attempted to control himself.

Louis was already babbling at this point, “Oh fuck, baby. Hazza, Haz, Harry, ohmigod. Please move, please, you are so perfect, I love you so much. Ohmigod, fuck, you are so perfect…”

Harry could only grunt in reply at this point. He was so close, just from that hurried entrance and the control he felt from the entire buildup to this, but he needed to make sure that Louis went before he did. He moved himself a bit, adjusting the angle he was holding Louis’ hips, and then with a squeeze to Louis’ sides, began to thrust with precision, just this side of too rough.

Louis’ babbling only increased in volume but was soon giving way to whines, just as Harry was unable to formulate any thoughts other than LouisLouisLouis. He knew Louis was almost there, but when Harry leaned forward and began to bite at Louis’ nipples, sucking and working the nubs between his teeth, and then changing the angle once more as he reached his torso up just a bit higher to finally capture his mouth again, Louis could barely do more to reciprocate the kiss than just breathing wantonly into Harry’s mouth. Soon enough with nothing more than a quiet, “Harry!” Louis shot stripes up his chest.

The clenching of his muscles around Harry was more than he could handle, so he continued to smack his hips even harder against the smaller man as he chased his own orgasm before collapsing next to Louis.

“You made me see stars again, love,” Louis murmured in a scratchy voice as he rolled to Harry and curled into his chest. Harry softly gathered him into his arms and stroked his back. Smelling Louis’ distinct scent mixed with his shampoo and cologne combined with the absolute peace that follows amazing sex, Harry wasn’t sure he had ever been happier.

“And that was by far the best use of my old braces you could have imagined.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr, i am [lululawrence](lululawrence.tumblr.com).
> 
> For a rebloggable post, please [go here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/119723032713/look-what-youve-done-to-me-3903-words-by).


End file.
